Who We Become/Issue 20
After an calm night cool night the group went to sleep earlier than usual only leaving 3 people outside.Sarah, Michael who sat next the fire catching up and Anna who sat on top of the bus half awake with a rifle siting on her lap. "I still can't believe after everything...Your okay..." Sarah whispered burrying her face on Michael's shoulder. "I can hardly believe it myself....But we are here...Alive..And we should treasure that." He replied gentlyt stroking Sarah's hair. After a few moments of silence a deadly growl echoed through the motel. "Shit!" Anna said jolting off her chair with her rifle pointed at the undead creture that had emerged from the frorest across the motel. Anna aimed right at its skull and BANG. It collapsed on ground.. It had died...Again. '2 year later.....' 2 years ago the motel was just a location that they had run into after the herd but now several months later it was a santuary for nearly fourty people until that day.After the herd Michael took a group to find the survivors from the refugee centre they found Josh and Logan who both were holded up inside the libary.When they got back the other bus had arrived with 12 people that completing the group with 30 people.For a few weeks nothing bad happened until Ben, Anna, Logan and Josh went on supply run to walmart. They got surronded by a herd and Josh got bit due to the circumstances he was left behind to be mauled by infected.Billy was devestated by his loss and was never the same again.For a month or less nothing happened but fortunate things like running into deer more often.But one afternoon where Ben decided to pee but was suprised by an undead corpse that mauled him.Three other people died that day. For the next three months they built fences around the place and turned it into a santuary for them.Nobody got hurt and they barely ran into any infected.Excatly 4 month after the events of the refugee centre a group of bandits attacked.Stole all of their food and left them with nothing.For the next three months it was a full on battle with them but things changed when autum hit. The weather got colder and the bandits camp was out in the open so they wanted the motel. A final battle begun against the bandits.The bandits were able to kill 6 member of the group including commander George Ashes who sacrificed himself to save Joey.The group killed every single member of the bandits deafeting them finnaly.6 months passed and 13 more people arrived.The motel expanded over to a school and they started breeding animals reguraly.Sarah in this amount of time got pregnant . Dwight met a woman named Ally and got her pregnant.Billy and Anna started dating. The group was doing great until one of the members of the motel lost it and stabbed Sarah 18 times which caused the death of her and the baby.Michael stepped up to become a leader and officaly took control of the group. Joey lost it and became isoloated after his mother died. Another 10 months later Michael died because of a heart virus.The motel lost it and everyone started leaving. So Dwight,Ally,Joey,Asher,Jason,Logan and a man named Dylan left and hit the road.... :D Category:Uncategorized